Xmen Origins: Goliath
by Dominion of Shadows
Summary: Will US soldier Alex Mason be able to come to terms with the ongoing events not only before his eyes, but also behind his back, or will the AWOL military man seek justice of his own accord...Main character is my own idea, however rest of the characters are property of Len Wein and Marvel Comics
1. Rock and a hard place

X-men Origins: Goliath

_Prologue: In writing this story, I find this the most effective way of showing my utmost respect to Len Wein's Idealism on "The X-men" and the philosophical ideas and theories behind the legacy This story is mostly based upon the film series, and will therefore have connections within the timeline of the film (though not completely and not constantly). The main character is my own idea, however "X-men" and the characters belonging to the Xmen title are not my creation and therefore can claim NO ownership of them in any manner. And, if you will, please enjoy!_

I hear the sound of guns crackling on all sides, like each pull of a trigger made a different tiny piece of popcorn in a much amplified machine, the noise tremendous, the sight horrifying. After only a few minutes I hear a voice to my left "The building is just up ahead! Mason, you and your team push toward the east entrance; I'll go with Jacobs's team to the north entrance!" the voice yelling yet still fairly quiet as I simply nod, my gun raised high as I almost hastily point two conjoined fingers toward the guarded door, as 4 armed men behind me follow suit.

Pushing through, the crackling is now drowned out from most sides by the crackling from behind me, as the men before me fall to the ground, riddled with bullets and slowly soaking in blood as I get close to one, merely pushing him to the wall and – using only my bare hands – snapping his neck in one swift and presumably pain free twist. The entrance was secure…on this side of the door, at least.

Crouching behind the door, I look directly towards the 4 men who followed me "The weapons are located on the top floor, all floors heavily guarded" I instruct them, and while instructing them I preoccupy my hands in prepping a grenade, pulling the pin before throwing it through the window smashing the glass with incredible ease but still being far enough in the building to not affect my team or myself in the slightest.

After the grenade detonates, and after a very mighty boot collides with the doors, the door swings wide open as I only notice a couple of gunners still standing from the blast, most of them lying dead, some burned entirely, as I march my men through the floor, only stopping for a very swift pistol bullet to the head of a man who may only be deemed crazy for attempting to unleash a knife in my side while I hold a pistol in my hand on that same side, no less. In heading for the stairwell, the 4men go first, clearing the path and this time, it's one of their grenades to clear the floor, before repeating the same pattern once more, before reaching the top floor.

On reaching the top floor, we all realise this job is far from over. "Switch to thermal vision" I command as the 4 men do as I say almost instantly our visions crawling with detections, oranges, yellow and green every single place we look; there was only one option to take. "Ok, we circle the entire floor round, take out everybody, leave no survivors and we leave ONLY when we are sure of it and when the weapons are retrieved from the centre room" I say silently as the 4 men nod, all readying their SMGs and pistols silently as we sneak to the first door, 1 of the men cracking it open an inch as the other slowly rolls in an opened can of sleeping gas. The next noise we hear is the bodies of the men inside falling to the ground, unconscious.

As I check they are all asleep, the 4 men and myself enter the room, crouching above every man in the room, silently ending them with a very silent very clean slit across their windpipes, and as they sleep, they may never awaken. Room 2 seemed more difficult, and a second can of sleeping gas would have seemed a waste. Rather, a more subtle approach was required – and shortly after I had spotted the exposed air vent – found shortly after. As the air vent was unscrewed and removed from the wall, I silently signalled for the smallest man in the room, who was only known to the team as "Gomez" to enter the vent and return with data on the room.

As he did so, the rest of the men and I simply reloaded our weapons and readied ourselves, as it wasn't long before Gomez returned, signalling silently there were only 3 men inside the room. I signal to him again, this time signalling to find a way to distract the men as another team member "Fang" and I enter and take them out. As he does so, we silently open the door to see the men in the opposite corners, their gazes away from us as we're able to deliver three swift bullet holes into their craniums. 2 rooms down, 1 to go.

As we escape the second room, heading for the main corridor, already aware nobody is left alive thanks to our thermal vision, we slow our pace down to a near halt when we reach the final door, as I focus my vision on the target; an considerably large and incredibly red shape on my thermal vision…only…something was off. The red shape of the target…was moving on its own!

With only 2 enemies in this room – both of their guns aimed toward the target – I hastily take Gomez's pistol from him, break in the door and before they are able to react fire one quick shot into each of them, ending both hostiles as my team surround the target without my orders, yelling freeze and don't move. My mind is currently at a standstill, as these were not my orders "WHAT do you think you men are doing?!" I ask them as only Fang responds "I'm sorry, captain, but we are no longer under your orders" he responds to my ferocity.

"Not under my orders? Then who is it you take orders from?!" I ask Fang, appalled at the betrayal as one of the "targets" talks; a reasonably tall, red-haired kid, barely out of his teens. "Let me guess, military sent you to find the 'secret weapon' and used you as a scapegoat" he sniggered as I become even more confused than before "You know of this?" I ask him, almost sarcastically as he just laughs "They're afraid of what we are, we aren't weapons, we're monsters in their eyes!" he claims as I hesitate, looking to my hand as a feint shade of dark grey blankets my usually skin tone "….we?" I hesitate, stumbling over the word before the men around me get only louder and more aggressive sounding yelling "I SAID FREEZE!" and "HALT!" as I eventually realize that the red-haired kid's hair, was slowly lighting into fire, shortly followed by his full head as he looks to me, still grinning darkly before speaking in a dark yet calm voice "You didn't think you were alone, did you?"

As I leave the building, I slow my pace down, almost invisible as everyone around me runs and charges past me, almost through me, as I remain far too preoccupied within my own mind with questions. The child, he knew of my…my "skills"…but how…I have always been told I'm alone….and the day I realize I'm not as alone as I was to believe….the orders are given to kill the people who have more in common with me, than those wielding the guns on my team….


	2. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Mutant

**X-men Origins: Goliath**

**Chapter 2: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Mutant **

4

After a while of clearing my head, and my team bring the targets – alive but still somewhat captive – down to ground level, we head back to camp. I remain silent the whole journey, the red-haired kid does the same, except smirking while I just appear emotionless and blank, still overwhelmed by what I had just experienced. Could my team have been blackmailed into this? Perhaps threatened by corrupt leaders? Or is this just down to ostracizing only myself from plans for some form of mutiny-style assault on myself? Whatever the reason is, I remained on my guard at all times for the entire 90 minutes I spent in the truck with each and every person there, tied up or not.

When we arrive, I forget my senses entirely, marching quickly to the Lieutenant who stops me suddenly "Before you say anything to me, Mason, be aware I have the authority to have you exiled should you decide to even sneeze in a way that displeases me" he says strictly before I speak "Sir, I was not aware that the targets were live beings, live beings with powers at that" I say as I remain at attention, trying not to lose my patience as the lieutenant acknowledges me, however he simply does not even care to look in my direction "They're called mutants, Mason, these beings are a threat to human lives, and by human I refer to the entire world and not just the united states"

My mind is now at a fork in the road – do I submit myself as one of these so-called "mutants", or do I hide what I have, and risk suffering consequences should they be unintentionally exposed. Controversial as it is, I chose the latter. "So we plan to simply exterminate thee mutants? These are biologically altered humans, sir. You for humans to survive, yet you're killing 4 of them for having gifts?" I argue my case, still at attention. Alas, the lieutenant now looks to me, but not in any form of happy or interested way "I get gifts at Christmas time, mason, and my gifts cannot set their head into flames, nor can my gifts levitate or absorb electricity into their fingertips"

Growling silently to myself I slowly begin losing patience, disagreeing with what the Lieutenant just explained "Sir, some of these people are unable to control what they do and other are considered harmless and well-controlled" I retort, in a desperate bid to make the Lieutenant understand as he just looks at me more seriously before speaking slightly faster and a little quieter "If I did not know better, I would say you're attempting to defend the enemy, now is that correct Captain Mason?" the Lieutenant asks as I pause, knowing I've already went far enough as it is as I look down to my feet "…no, sir" I respond, part of me hating the fact I had surrendered that argument as the Lieutenant speaks, now in a more light-hearted tone, though probably an act "good! In that case these men here will show you to your helicopter home, and away from my face for a while" he says while again diverting his gaze elsewhere, merely waving a hand around to signal 4 men – different from the 4 before them – to guide me onto the helicopter.

As they lead me to the helicopter, the closest to me attempts resting his hand on my shoulder, as I just look to him, glaring. Out of nowhere, I lose focus of what I'm doing, as I snarl towards him, my entire very gradually goes from a very smooth, even skin tone…to becoming more grey as it solidifies, finishing after turning entirely into a rock surface, almost like granite. By this time, the soldier's hand successfully leaves my shoulder, yet is replaced by his eyes, stunned and locked onto my jawline which carefully becomes reformed back into a smooth skin surface once more.

Getting into the helicopter – alone, I might add – the pilot flies off, and it's only a few miles off the base camp before he turns to talk to me while flying "You need to control yourself you know" he says in a tone that is a mixture between calm and strict. "I don't follow" I say, being honest and straightforward. "Your 'granite jaw' stunt back there, you could have given yourself away. You got to be more careful"

I hesitate, my head tilting side to side slightly in disbelief of what I'm hearing "Hey, I'll play my game, you play yours, ok? Besides you don't know anything of what this is like" I say as the pilot merely turns his head toward me, his helmet shielding his face yet still speaking with me "You sure about that?" he asks me in an unconvinced manner as I merely stay silent.

A short while later, the pilot speaks again, while still flying "Have you ever heard of a guy named Charles Xavier?" he asks me as I think momentarily "I can't say I have, why?" I respond, curiously before he explains "They say he runs a school for folk like us..." I interrupt him "You mean like me" as he smirks and nods "Right, like you…anyway, he's incredibly well known for helping folk like you learn to use your skills for good and to control them better…maybe you should see about finding him" he suggests as I think it over, but only for a few seconds "I don't need help to control it, and I already know how to use them" I say to him naively, knowing I could do with much more training, but currently I'd rather just forget them and have time to relax myself – well, to the best that I can, anyway. "Suit yourself" the pilot says before we both silence once again.

After another small amount of time, the pilot checks the radar scanner; built into the military-issue helicopter flight navigation system, as it reads 64 Miles off base camp. "Ok, so now we're far enough off camp, I can take you to Mr Xavier's location if you like, I know where he stays and I know him well" the pilot says as I smirk, again in disbelief "You had to wait all this time just for _that?"_ I ask as he shrugs "Flight systems detect any abnormalities in the sky for up to 60 miles out of base, I had to wait otherwise I'd be questioned. I simply nod, his argument made sense, yet I still found it odd. I hesitate briefly and then give a short sigh, as if I'm bracing myself "Ok, take me to this Charles guy then"

After I say that, a small smile draws itself upon the pilot's face, as the helicopter turns suddenly west-bound, flying straight for approximately an hour. As I remain in the front seat, next to the pilot, I look out the front window; bright blue, cloudless skies shine down over what can only be called a mansion. People of all kinds surrounding the grounds, young, old, countless nationalities and body types…I look at the pilot a little curious "You took me to a foster home?" I ask him, slightly sarcastic as this time it's the pilot who smirks "No, but don't say that to any of them…Lord only knows what would happen if you did" He says as he begins the landing procedure, a large mass of the surrounding people waiting beside the landing platform, as if to make a welcoming party, seemingly led by a bald man bound to a wheelchair. As the pilot and I climb out of the helicopter the bald man gives me a slight nod, complimented with a very large and genuine grin "Welcome to the academy, Mr Mason, my name is Charles Xavier" He says as I look at him, suspicious.

"How-how did you know my name?" I ask him as he is barely phased by the question "Well, not only are you well known around my academy for finding us mutants, but also my friend has informed me he would be flying you to here" he says as I look to the pilot. As I look towards him, the pilot then takes off his helmet – and then it all made sense. Beneath his helmet and headset was nothing, just a very round, hairless head; no eyes, no ears…most normal thing about him was his head shape and the fact he had a mouth and nose as he shrugs. "I couldn't exactly tell you anything in flight, nor have I ever let anybody know who can't help me or empathize" he says, in a bid to regain my trust for not telling me initially as I just squint at him partially "How can you fly with no eyes?" I asked him, very intrigued as he laughs slightly "I have what's called extrasensory vision; meaning that the buzzing of the copter and the enhanced telekinetic ability I have in my mind means I sense my surroundings, even aerially"

I remain confused, however Charles continues before I can say anything more "I know more about you than you know, Mr Mason" he says confidently as I smirk "Is that right? Good for you" he says as I give up the charade, climbing back into the copter as I'm halted by a voice in my head "Your earthen skills are tremendous, you move hillsides and boulders if they're simply putty in your hands…you can form walls of granite, sandstone…just about any mineral you can think of, you can even reform your very being into that of a stone golem…moreover, you can hide this from everybody, if only you were able to before your family who found your stone being at 5 years old, and your military who although they hadn't found out, they made you capture and take hostage mutants you saw as innocents"

My eyes go wide, almost in horror, I recognized the voice yet nobody heard anything…it was in my head. I turn around, still paralysed by the shock, staring at the bald man in the chair "How did you do that?!" I ask as he explains "Simple, Mr Mason, I'm like you, and yet I'm very different from yourself. I am another form of mutant; I possess telepathic power, meaning I can not only read your thoughts but also communicate with you through your mind and not your ears…which is very similar to what your pilot friend Zach has" he says, pointing to the man with no eyes as I remain motionless, stunned, overwhelmed, and moreover, exasperated…

I look around, my head still failing to clear as I finally choose to take the bait "Ok, so dare I ask it, why am I here?" I ask as Charles shrugs "You wanted to" he answers before continuing "Your mouth had refused it several times, only until Zach persuaded you to see me…but in your heart, and more importantly your mind, you wanted to know what I could do for in regards to your powers" he answers. The masses of people still stand behind them; lots of friendly, happy faces. They knew I was shocked to the core by this, undoubtedly they had all been where I currently stand, and that could probably be why they remained friendly and silent while Charles explained the situation.

After a few moments I shrug and nod "Ok, fair enough…So what's the catch? Do I need to pay rent? Do I live elsewhere and visit here daily? What?" I ask as Charles keeps his eyes on me. "A trainer here, Mr Rasputin, will take your luggage upstairs and lead you to your room" He says right before a very well built man with short dark hair comes over to me, smiling but only slightly as I look to him "So what's your thing? Superstrength?" I ask, almost sarcastically as within a second his entire body – face and all – switches into Steel as he nods slightly "You could say that" he answers before picking up my luggage.

"Woah" is the only word I could say, stunned and impressed at the example I was given as I follow the trainer toward the building – having now returned back to his human form before I'm halted again by Charles "Mr Mason!" he calls over as he turns his chair to face me, along with 2 of his associates; one with short, white hair, and the other an almost steam punk-style combination of sunglasses and an eye mask as all 3 of them smile to me "Welcome to the X-men Academy" he says, smiling as I enter the building, still following Mr Rasputin.

What was I in for? Whatever it was, I had no doubt it was big….and probably worrying…


	3. Class In Session

X-men Origins: Goliath

**Chapter 3: Class In Session**

As I slowly come around, an almost excessively bright light bursting toward me, I slowly awaken. My head dreary, I had almost forgotten the day before as I wake up confused as to where I am. After a few minutes I remember, glancing around the large and well-kept room before sitting at the side of the bed. Hands over my face, rubbing my eyes in a bid to keep them open for the day ahead, I get up off the bed stretching my legs and heading toward the wardrobe where seemingly, I forgot that I'd unpacked and set everything in the wardrobe already, as I pick out today's attire I mutter to myself lightly "wow, how drunk was I last night?" I ask myself, already knowing that I wasn't drunk at all; just merely surprised as this usually isn't my style to be so prepared.

After getting my clothes and leaving the room, the entirety of the conversation I had with Charles flooded back to me, as people swarm the corridors – some mutated and some looking very normal, for lack of a better word – as I head straight for the bathroom, not wanting to become distracted in conversation, but, of course, that was impossible. "So you're the new guy then?" I hear from my left as I look to where the voice is, seeing a relatively tall, pierced man with short blonde hair donning a sleeveless leather jacket. Stereotypically, he resembled a very obsessed punk rocker…but naturally – being in the academy – nobody could be stereotyped. I just simply smirk at him as I look to him "Can I help you?" I ask him, as I get a very sour response "yeah, you can stay out me way" he exclaims, a very strong London accent erupts from him as I look him straight in the eyes.

"They call me voodoo, mate, and you don't know want to know why" he says, as if threatening me as I stare him down, myself and this voodoo guy almost toe-to-toe as we shortly become separated by the hands of some guy wearing sunglasses and a leather bike jacket "ok, that's enough from you both, voodoo go downstairs, Alex you go get changed then meet me by your room, I need to speak with you" the guy with the shades says, as calm as he could be under the circumstances, as I go into the bathroom, getting shaved, washed and then of course changed, before returning to the room.

Not long in the room again, I hear a knock on the door; it's the kid with the shades on "You ok?" he asks me, this time his voice concerned as I nod "Yeah I'm good, kid was just intimidated by me, I assume" I shrug the kid off as the man closes the door as smiles "Tony, just likes attention…even if it means starting fights, he'll get it" he says, before a pause, and then continuing "anyway, I'm one of your trainers in here, my name is Scott Summers" he says, holding out his hand as I accept it, shaking his hand "what's with the shades...you know you're indoors, right?" I ask as he smirks a little "it's my mutation, I have laser vision…these are specially designed shades to allow me to see you, without turning you into an infrared donut" I laugh slightly, purely at the childish thought of what an infrared donut would look like

"So, I take it this means I'm to take classes now?" I ask as Scott nods "Your induction will be held by a man named Kurt Wagner, you'll know him when you see him…if you see him" he says as I hesitate "…if?" Scott smirks "He goes by the alias of Nightcrawler; he's a teleporter…and a very blue one at that" he explains as I interrupt him "wait, wait, so you're telling me my induction is going to be held by a teleporting smurf?" I ask him as I hear a third voice in the room, dominated by a heavy German accent "I'd appreciate if you do not mock me, Mr Mason, which means, no smurf comments" I turnaround to see the blue man Scott mentioned, despite the fact Scott failed to tell me he had a very demonic looking tail, almost like that of a blue Satan – not that it was what bothered me out of his whole appearance.

"Your induction will begin in one hour; inside the main study hall…Scott will meet you at the top of the stairs to show you and the other students where to go. You needn't worry about any materials or books, only a pen and paper to take notes, nothing more will be necessary" Kurt explained, his figure crouched over, almost frog like, before he vanished yet again in a cloud of blue smoke. I simply wave the smoke away as I look to Scott "Guess that explains a few things then..." I say as Scott nods, before heading for the door "Well anyway, I need to run, I have to meet a couple more kids before the induction begins" he says, before bidding goodbye for the time being as I just sit in the room, my eyes still not yet acquainted with the surroundings, looking around like I was nothing more than a lost child. After only a few minutes, I lay back on the bed casually…not intending on dozing, but reluctantly do so.

Suddenly, snapping my eyes open I hastily check my phone. Phew, 5 minutes early. Getting up and grabbing my nearest notepad and pen, I head to the top of the stairwell to wait on Scott, evidently not the only one. Struggling up the final few stairs, I very quickly notice there are at least 40, maybe 50 and very possibly up to 60 people here, all waiting for the same reason I am! I look around, stunned…barely 2 days ago, I was in the firm belief I was the ONLY person with strange skills and powers…and now I'm at the top of a stairwell surrounded by them, unable to move by being swamped by at the very least 40 of them. My entire view on things had just been flipped onto its head, and so on my thoughts on the way my life had been led…

"Glad to see you all made it here on time, please follow me and I'll show you to the main study" A recognizable voice spoke from outside the crowd before the ocean of bodies started flowing toward the south wing as I simply follow the rest of the bodies ahead of me. Barely 2 minutes past and everybody is already clambering into a large semi-circular room as each row of seats is gradually replaced by bodies being seated atop them, as I recognize the blue skinned, dark-haired person standing at the front of the seats, only this time donning a very formal suit and what resembles reading glasses. After sitting comfortably, I sit my notepad and pen onto the small but adequate desk in front of me, my eyes glancing around the room, in awe of all the various mutations the students have; from wings, to horns, to animalistic body parts such as gorilla arms…just about anything the mind can imagine; all of them were sitting in this very room…it's time like this it's strange looking supposedly "normal"

After a few minutes, silence overpowered the room as Kurt finally spoke "Good morning students, my name is Kurt Wagner, and please allow me to be the first lecturer to welcome you to Mutant Academy!" He said in a happy, almost encouraging voice. The room remains quiet, all except Kurt once more, "The next few days, will be very different for all of you…for some of you, you may have just discovered your unique abilities…for others, you are merely coming to grips with the gifts that were given to all of you. Regardless of what age your, what nationality you are, what job you're in, or how much money you have or don't have…Ladies and gentlemen, the mutant academy was founded by the great Charles Xavier for one reason and one reason only; as a safe haven for mutants worldwide and a shelter for those seen as otherwise "abnormal""

In awe of all of Kurt's word, the class remained silent…except one man. Ironically, as I glance down to where the voice is coming from, it's the same man that I had the "pleasure" of meeting earlier, "Wait, you're saying we're abnormal?!" he raises his voice slightly as Kurt looks to him, still calmly "No, you have misunderstood my statement, I had stated that this building is a shelter for mutants of all walks of life…the golden gates to those who have been seen by the humans surrounding him as "abnormal" Kurt explains better as the kid silences, a look of irritation across his face, but no voice to be heard.

After a short pause, Kurt carefully sorted the papers atop the podium; a glass podium, fitted to his exact height and spacious enough for plenty paperwork with being too big or too crowded. After which, he looked to the class, speaking once again "Now, as some of you might know, as well as enhancing the unique abilities of each individual…the mutant academy also supports the local defence authorities, and often aids them in criminal cases that may involve people with similar or equally different gifts from us" Not long after Kurt paused, Voodoo spoke again, this time in a rudely confused tone "equally different?" Kurt looked down, attempting to compose himself before answering calmly "yes, mutants with powers that may resemble one of your own, or just as easily be something you've never experienced before….somewhat relative to a trainee ambulance driver; he has just as much chance of aiding an injured man suffering an injury similar to his training courses, as well as the same chance that the injuries or illnesses that he is to treat are very different and new to his own experiences"

Voodoo clearly wasn't happy with Kurt, or the lesson, as he stood up, as if in rebellion "Illnesses? Are you saying we're sick?" Kurt looked to him a little more seriously "Please sit down, Tony and do not twist my words to please you" Kurt says as Voodoo blatantly ignores him "I wasn't here to be told we need help and that we're suffering 'illnesses'! If this is your idea of aiding our kind, then count me out!" Voodoo claims, marching up the centre stairs, as I notice him coming to me, his eyes locking onto me as he grins slightly, a very cruel grin at that "I'll see you soon, newbie" he says as I do my best to blank him, letting him walk on without me uttering a word to him.

As the whispering and muttering of the class begins, Kurt calms himself and then speaks loudly and clearly "Students, if I may have your attention for just one more minute, please, then we will be finished here" he states as the room silences again "…thank you. Now, as I was saying, If any of you are interested in taking part in the training or even the missions that we accept to aid this city, please speak to me or any of the other lecturers before 5PM this evening, if you cannot spot any of us around by then, please leave a note below this study room door, addressed to me, and I will meet with you and discuss things further….class dismissed"

As the room fumbles around, packing things away, I get up to leave before I hear Kurt's voice "Mr Mason, may I see you a second please…" he asks as I stay in my seat until everyone is gone. Several minutes later, the room is almost empty as Kurt calls me over to his desk, as I get up and go to him as asked. "I take it I needn't ask what that was about at the end?" he asks, his tone not suspicious, more resembling concern…as if he knows Voodoo's 'kind' as I shrug briefly "He's just some kid with problems, nothing I can't handle…" I respond casually as Kurt sighs "Alex, I know your history, and I have no doubt you can handle yourself, however should he start any fights or arguments, I'd rather you didn't participate…should he fight you, I beg of you to just leave the room" Kurt looks me dead in the eye, once again concern appearing in his voice as I sigh and nod "..Okay" Kurt nods and looks to his desk, as if trying to find a paper "And before I forget, you'll be visited this evening in your dorm by another lecturer, purely for introduction purposes, perhaps a small talk…" Kurt explains, not making any eye contact as he says this. "Might I know this lecturers name, or at least when they're to arrive?" I ask as he glances up at me, only briefly "8PM, and his name's Logan…though I doubt he'll tell you his name's Logan" he explains as I look slightly confused "What would he call himself, if not his name?" as Kurt smirks, as if wanting me to ask that question "He will go by his military alias, and X-men codename, Wolverine"

"Codename?" I ask as Kurt smiles "We are given codenames for the reason I explained to the class, we partake in police and authority missions, in which we cannot give our identities away, hence why we have codenames; for instance I am Nightcrawler…Mr Scott Summers is known as Cyclops, and of course your visitor tonight will be Wolverine" he says as I smirk "So, what am I then, 'Soldier'?" I ask sarcastically as Kurt tilts his head slightly, almost trying to ignore my sarcasm "That can be your homework for tonight, since you'll need it to help in our next mission in 3 days' time"

"Wait, 3 days? Kurt, I'm new here, I've barely been in 2 days and already you want me in missions?" I explain, surprised and trying to see if Kurt is joking or fully serious as he leans back in his chair, his hands clasped together "You were a military Captain for 4 years, your age is not the same as what you look and you have controlled more teams and trained more soldiers than I have possibly taught students…You have more experience than even some the academies own lecturers, Mr Mason, I personally don't even see why you're classed as 'a newbie' however, that is not my place.." he smirks as I smile slightly and nod "…ok, so 8pm then?" I say, smiling a little more, trying not to laugh slightly as Kurt smiles this time and nods "8PM, I'll inform Logan and he'll see you then"

The hours pass relatively quickly, with hardly anything done except for having dinner and getting a shower. After climbing out the shower and getting dressed again I check the clock. Seven O'clock. With one hour to pass I decide to leave the room, heading downstairs to the kitchen as I open the fridge…not much there. After a few seconds I reach in for a simple bottle of beer, closing the fridge to see Voodoo standing beside me, his arms folded and not looking happy "Miss me yet, Brick head?" he says to me, clearly a poorly formed insult, and variation of something more explicit as I smirk, not letting it bother me as I open my beer "That's good, I see what you did there.." I take a sip of my beer, feigning interest almost as mocking him as out of absolutely nowhere, Voodoo's arms takes a powerful swing towards my drink, slapping it out of my hand allowing it to smash against the wall. Bad move.

I step closer to him, almost instantly turning my arms and chest to granite, barely any time had passed before the change as Voodoo just looks at me, saying and doing nothing at first before he smirks and back away, remaining cocky despite leaving "You best watch yourself, careful who you side with…" he says before leaving. I try not to focus on what he said, simply reaching back into the fridge, grabbing a second beer and heading back toward my room as I notice a facially hairy man leaning against the wall beside my door as he smirks "You did get the message about the visit, right?" he raises an eyebrow as I open my door, allowing him in as I look to him "Let me guess, Logan?" I ask as he nods but looks away as he does so "Personally, I prefer Wolverine, but yes, that's me"

I enter the room, arranging chairs for Wolverine and I as I sit immediately, yet he remains standing "So, you going to tell me why I waited outside the door for you?" he asks me as I shake my head slightly "I ran into my old chum downstairs, got a bit distracted…" I say as I sip my beer "Would this 'old chum' happen to be nicknaming himself, Voodoo, by any chance?" Logan asks, once again raising his eyebrow "He might be…" I look away as Logan then takes a seat, looking to the floor then me "I know the story you know…I was ex-military as well, and the only difference is that you've known your powers before then, whereas I only learned of mine after my military duty" he explains as I just sit quietly listening, drinking my beer

"This Voodoo guy, any idea what his problem is with you?" Logan asks as I just shrug and shake my head "He said something about 'being careful who I side with' not that I'm sure I understand it…" I explain as Logan answers hastily "He didn't mention the name Eric at all, did he?" as I shake my head, meaning no.

After explaining the entire story, spending a considerable amount of time over it, I look to look "So, you're telling me that this 'Eric' guy, is part of a group called 'the brotherhood' and they are some sort of rebel mutant group…?" I ask as Logan nods as I shrug "Great, more reason for me to hate Voodoo then" I sigh as Logan decides then to tell me "The reason I asked you if he mentioned Eric, is because shortly after he left the introduction you were in, Eric had posted to the board he was leaving…and that Eric had bigger, better plans for him to expand in…

I sigh as I gently chuck my now empty beer bottle into the bin, as I look to Logan, shrugging and smiling slightly "Great, less problems for us, right?" I ask, praying to be reassured as Logan's look and voice seems unphased as he response "Alex you don't understand, Voodoo has chosen you for some reason to be his enemy, and if he is now training with Eric, nicknamed 'Magneto', chances are he'll be back…and back for you" he says before he stands up to leave the room "I'm pulling you out of your classes. As of now, you're attending training, tailored by myself" he says as I stand, as if to argue Logan's reasoning "A man like Voodoo I can handle, I'm ex-military remember" I say as he opens the door, standing in the doorway as he looks to me "Voodoo's powers were already powerful, more powerful than you can imagine…training from Magneto will only make him an even greater threat, meaning even if you stood a chance before he left, you won't have any chance now"

I sigh as I try to understand the gravity of the situation as a pause occurs before Wolverine calms his tone and concludes "Training begins 6am tomorrow, don't look for the facility, I'll be here to collect you" I just nod as Wolverine is almost gone "oh, and Alex…" he finishes as he smirks to me, almost sadistically and jokingly both at the same time "if you thought military training was tough…you have seen nothing yet" he says as he shuts the door, allowing me to be alone with my thoughts

…This is day 3 of my time here…I already have enemies…and now I hear that things just got worse than even I can understand, apparently….is this all just one giant joke…or have I entered into something beyond anything I've ever done? Whatever it is…I just pray I survive…


End file.
